For many software developers, testing of software applications for quality control or quality assurance is an important precursor to a software release. Traditional methods of software testing may be time intensive for operators performing the testing, and may also use significant computational resources to run. Furthermore, these methods may generate false positives of errors or “bugs” when minor changes are made to the user interface (UI) for design or usability improvements during the software development process. For example, a cosmetic change to a graphic in the UI may result in detection of the change as a bug even though the development team does not consider the change to be a bug.
Certain implementations and embodiments will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying figures, in which various aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.